Dedicant of Starfire
by Caityri
Summary: Caityri is taur'quessir...of her own clan now. Hers, and the silver flame.
1. Caityri En'Ithil

CHAPTER 1  
  
Soft little drops trickled, one by slowly one, down her cheeks as she sat in the sunlight. They dripped down, running onto her lips, and by habit, she licked them. Sweet salt, the product of her emotion, was tasted. The product of her emotion...her tears. An odd thing, the act of crying,the girl thought. To cry when one feels the intensity of joy, the torment of pain, deep grieving of sorrow, the product is the same -tears. And yet each emotion has it's own unique taste. Pain are drops of bitter and plain salt, offering no release from the suffering when that is the very thing most desired. The tears then become disfavoured. And grief's water is that of relief. By shedding tears one finds comfort in them at the times of sorrow. When all is said and done, blissful weariness submerges the being, and all you want to do is sink into slumber. But joy...the river of happiness are droplets of rain, embraced by a transluscent silvery film that glistens in hazy sunlight. Shining and  
overwhelming, their taste is the sole product of the most profound earthly jubilance ever experienced, and they, like the others, come unbidden.  
  
These she tasted now. The yields of her esscence, that who she was. She tasted her very soul in these tears of bliss. And the flavour further increased her exultation of being alive...Of being able to live each and every day, and see this fiery sun rising in a blaze of glory, and to at last be able to see the stars. An entity unknown to her till this evening, she could only imagine what they were like. The ceremony held to recognize her coming into womanhood would be this fair eve. Ahh, to see the look in her elder's eyes when they spoke of dancing, intoxicated on the beauty of them, every lunar month. In the eyes of those not even sworn to them, it was uncomprehensible. She could almost see the stars' shadows there, though she hadn't seen their existence in her life. Just the shadows that were only her very real dreams.  
  
Till now, the sunlight guided her and her peers through their days. The other elven children including herself gave praise daily to the rising sun, the source of life on earth. And this eve, her female peers would too, be celebrated. But they didn't feel the same way as she did, she suspected. They didn't seem to notice the luster of drunken brilliance imprinted in the eyes of elders. No, she did not think they truly felt it. But too, the young elf realized, no one was she. Everyone was different, with different feelings, thoughts, ways...Still, even now before she saw them, she knew that the stars were what she would live under, just as she knew every other young woman would be saying the word `Solara' soon, she would choose `Elena', solara's mysterious sister. And also was the knowledge that no one had uttered this pledge of allegiance for centuries. The sun was the stronger of the two, the older sister. And yet, there too was the moon, the forgotten one, though more pure  
and forthright was she than stars. The star and moon were binded together in a cloak of darkness, and this is how they balanced the sun's might. When pledging to the star, too would she be promising her life to the moon. And when she uttered the words `Amin, en Elena et Ithil' her elven soul would no longer be dependent upon the sun, but of those other entities and the powers they bestowed upon the daring individual. Powers since forgotten...  
  
An odd, contradicting blend of anticipation and calmness stole over herself then, and she looked up into the treetops. In the distance, the young elven maiden could see her clan's homes, nestled in the protective branches of the trees. Her sunlit clan...not one of them was star-touched. Not yet, at least. Quiet little bubble-like abodes, made of the earth were hanging from the branches of the giant Greybark trees as if they were the very fruit of the huge plant. So quiet and concentrated...yet if an elf of the clan were to enter the cluster of residence on any given day, everything would abruptly blossom with life. One would find elves wandering back and forth on their own errands, a careless child here and there, elven children are not birthed in excess, like the human folk she had read about at the academy recently. We live long enough so that children must be regulated. Too, no elf desires to have any more than two children. It is a matter of love, her mother had told her  
once. A matter of love...I don't think i'll have any children, she said to herself. I don't want my love concentrated in two individuals, I want it to be dedicated to the sisters. To them alone, and no other. To travel their dark paths, shadowed yet illuminated with their light. Their silent, mysterious utterings alone will guide me on.  
  
The elf's thought's wandered along this path of dedication for sometime, until she was awoken by her blood-mother's call.  
  
"Caityri! Come, blood-daughter, to me."  
  
Startled, Caityri shook herself lightly and stood up, stretching. A good part of the day was spent in silent meditation. Not required, of course, but Caityri liked being by herself.  
  
"Coming, mother." She wouldn't have to be under the canopy of the trees every night from this night on...  
  
Caityri followed the sound of her mother's sweet voice through the air, to the base of the tree which her home was on.  
  
"Here is your ceremonial garb, daughter. Treasure this night well, for it is not something to be taken lightly." Her mother placed the white robe in Caityri's outstretched arms. They locked eyes, and her mother looked deeply into her daughter's eyes for the last time, for after this, daughter of Aeryia Sundust she would be no longer, but her own person of her own dedication...inwardly, Caityri smiled to herself. Her mother nodded curtly, tears showing unwanted, then abruptly turned and walked off, with less grace than her usual fleeting gait. Caityri turned and started the long ascension up to her own abode.  
  
The stark white robes on, Caityri unbound her hair, and it tumbled down like softly curling wisps of silver-gold smoke. This hair...she never wanted it, never needed it, yet it was her symbol that she was an elf. descending the stairway which curled about the giant tree again, Caityri came upon her mother at the bottom. Together they walked through the undergrounds of her clan's forest to the appointed enclosed clearing. Along the way, others of her peers walked too with their own blood-mothers. They walked nonchalantly, and Caityri glimpsed an odd, tedious boredom in some eyes that disagreed fiercly with her own emotions. But, she supposed, this wasn't a milestone in their sunlit lives. Her mother's hand resting cermoniously on her elbow, Caityri and the other peers entered the enclosure, seperated from their mothers, and went to stand in appointed positions.  
  
"Dearest elven children, soon to be maidens of the Clan LightDust, we gather here this starlit and moonlit eve to permit you your first lay sight upon the night skies. Tonight, you will decide whether you wish to follow the paths of sunlight, or the ways of the star and moon light. The children of our 21st generation of elven LightDust, go now, and behold the stars and their glory!" Aayrset G'ladnon, High Elf of Lightdust, finished his speech. This was not a long and drawn out ceremony. it was designed to be little speech and much self quest. One by one, the elven girls, 8 in all, filed out and into the oddly glinting meadow. When Caityri emerged out of the enclosure, she kept her eyes down on the grassy meadow. Silver...like her tears of joy, spilled onto the green grass, making vivid each little blade and different-coloured cluster. The various greens of the meadow were bathed in such a way that it looked as if every little tip held it's own source of starlight...or was it  
moonlight...and, it shimmered. The grass waved gently in the wind, and with it, the gradiation of silver tint. A sea of myriad greenish blades with tips of silver blood...and suddenly, a vivid picture materialized before her.  
  
An army, each soilder carrying a shield with a blazen rearing cat about it trimmed in gold with a blue back ground. The men's faces were grim and closed, that of a fated warrior. their chainmail glistened in the sun, casting gleams onto each others facees. But more strikingly were the longswords they carried. Each seemed a different length, yet, held as one. Each...with...silver glintng tips. Tips which had once met a crimson tide, not once but many a time. Not silver. The soilders were all intent on something straight forth, which was another army. She did not see it, but rather, just knew it was another army. It was beseeched in darkness, which felt even supressing and choking. Caityri felt tendrils of smokey darkness drift lazily towards her, and close in to drain the life out of her unbound soul. Her soul...not even having seen the desired and sought after love of Elena and Ithil. Rebellion...and with this sense of unfairness, she shove the tendrils away from her throat.  
The light, eery caress of the tendrils remained, yet without menace as before. When Caityri opened her mouth and no sound emerged, she felt the tendrils shudder in a silent laughter, and fade away to nothingness...with the rest of the dream. All she saw was the calming and exhilirating glint of the warrior's swords, their shields, the accepting glint in their eyes...then, they were nothing but pinpricks of the purest silver light. This light didn't disappear, but kept glowing brighter and brighter. Forever they would, because with a start, Caityri realized she was looking up. And the pinpricks that were the hopeful swords and eyes were the stars. She felt her jaw drop, and everything rush away from her mind. Beckoning, calling, they pulsed with a brilliant silver flame that made Caityri desire more. To open her soul and let the flames plant themselves deep into her very being so she couldhave them all the time. A source, there forever more. She unconsciously lifted her arms  
up, and felt the stars and moon together become elated. An elf! A follower...ours truly the Elf is ours! It has been so long...sighs reached Caityri, who absorbed everything with an eager soul. So strong and young...dost thou pledge the deepest recesses of your heart and soul to us, Sister Elena and Sister Ithil? And become the only elf to walk the paths that our silver shadows will command thee down, for ages come and ages to go?  
  
Caityri felt all this deep inside, a place she never knew was there. A void...yearning with everything she was to be filled with this flame, this command. Yes, my sisters. I swear fealty to your every fairest glimmer and ray upon the bladed grass. Whichever road you command me down, I swear by this void within that I will follow.  
  
Caityri felt them shake in silent laughter....their bands of communication wavered back and forth like the rays themselves...shifting and never keeping one positon or form. A strong one you are, with the spirit of a just warrior. And ambitious...striving for self perfection and to help others with it. This are qualities that are not often found together, for the latter is usually not present. Yessss...we desire you under our command. Do you yield, Caityri?  
  
Yes.  
  
A blazing flame so brilliant Caityri felt her insides begin to cringe to try to protect itself errupt within, sent from the silvery voices. Caityri forced her self open, her soul, as much as possible, open to the stars and moon. Systematically, she went through her mind and unlocked every door, that of knowledge, of skill, of walking, of archery, of swordfighting...the silver rooted itself in her every awareness, in everything that made her her. the ablility to think, the ability to understand...from now on, it would not be Caityri, but Caityri El'Ithil, Caityri of Stars and the Moon. The flame coursed through her viens andmind, purging her of evil and cleansing her soul. Dedicated to the mysteryies she will be, and not to the dark underworlds. Caityri came upon one last recess of her mind and heart. She tried to open this gently, but it clamped in on itself. Then, she tried to force it open. To absolutely no avail.  
  
Silly maiden, do not give us that! The rays conveyed a pure, amused laughter. That is your desire of a lover's caresses on your naked body. That is the passion for someone to share your body with. We do NOT want that...you must give up all relationships. Never shall you mar your body with that of a male's. Never will a male enter you with your consent, because your consent is not yours to give. It is ours, because you serve us. And yet, we have no use for those feelings, so they will remain yours and only yours. The lust for a male lover is primeval, and by defeating it you become stronger. And because we are with you and know your love for us is stronger, thou shalt never be alone. Now, go, Caityri En'Ithil, and await our quest. Await our bidding to you...which is for now, to leave your clan. go, our faithful servant out of love, go and await our command.  
  
With that, the voice was gone, but the wonderful flame prevaded all senses. And forever more, Caityri sighed, looking up again through her eyes to the stars above. her arms were sill outstretched, palms upward. As she lowered them, she found, etched length wise along her right forearm, a single band. No wait, double it was...two twining strands of silvery cord. One, a ray of moonlight imprinted and glistening into her very skin, and the other that of starlight. She knew they were rays just as surely as one knows a squirrel is a squirrel and not an antelope. They burned. Caityri's whole arm pulsed with pain, and torement. Her insides felt more alive and connected than anything ever felt in every minute of her existence. The pain in the arm radiated from her inner self, her soul. And slowly, ever so slowly, a peace and wisedom spread outward, soothing the agony of her exposed soul. Caityri stood, gently touching the beams on her arm, though it was `dry' and would never come  
off, till eternity's end. Eternity doesn't have an end...  
  
Her soul became calm. It settled into such a state of composure that she revelled. Never had she felt so much peace! Wrenching her eyes from the stars and moon, Caityri turned back to the enclosure. The image of this night, the sea of blades both grassy and metal, the enchanting En'Ithil that was her..would remain with her forever. Like En'Ithil, forever. Smiling to herself both inside and out, Caityri walked slowly back to the enclosure. Dawn was coming, and there was no point in being out then, other than to pack and leave this forest...her master's bidding.  
  
Liltingly, Caityri walked into the enclosure. There was the proclaiming part of the ceremony to be conducted, and then, she was free. Ah, but this sense of purpose, sense of command, it was a wonderous thing. To have a purpose in life...  
  
"Young Elven Maidens, your choice has been made.You now know whether you want to serve the recesses of the darkness, or those of the light. Make your choice now, maidens, then forever hold your tongue." spoke Aayreset G'ladnon.  
  
One by one, each maiden spoke the expected words `Amin Solara', and then Caityri was called to speak. Bracing her self and seeking inner courage, Caityri opened her mouth.  
  
"Amin Elena et Ithil."  
  
Silence. The rustling stopped, all was quiet, except the shocked eyes and hearts that Caityri knew were staring her way. It was perfectly ordinary ceremony wise, but not for ages had anyone spoken these words. Aayrset regained his poise, and turned to the sun-dedicants. Caityri was now in a different realm...this was her time and her territory, and everyone else here did not belong. The strangest thing about it was that suddenly, each and every light-embracing elf present seemed to know it too. And when they saw the mark burned permanantly on her forearm, they realized it. They identified what the feeling of unease was. They did not belong under the darkened sky with her.  
  
"You, maidens of sister Solara, will await the bidding of your master come the morrow's dawn. Go now, depart, mother-less maidens, and make your way in this world. Go now." The High Elf finished, then turned to Caityri. He stared, blankly for a few moments, questing for the words to say. He regained focus on Caityri's face, and spoke the words in a quiet voice.  
  
"You, lone maiden of the reverred Star and Moon, are no longer part of this Clan, but one of your own. For no other has chosen your masters, and thus, you are your clan. To take up the name your masters lay upon you, and to do their will is your calling. This very night, what is left of this realm that is yours alone, gather your belongings to your person, and go.  
  
"The cloak of your dedication is not here now, but come back when you are ready to depart and it will be lying here, on this boulder. You will be given let to pick a steed, given boots for travel, and clothes of the road. Two Trines will be given unto you for practical purposes. Depart, and make ready for travel." Aayrset G'ladnon then bowed slightly, turned, and hurried off. Caityri smiled softly to herself. That was not how it was supposed to end. The cloak was supposed to be here, with her, so she could leave now. But it wasn't, because they didn't suspect.  
  
Caityri left the glade with a lilting step, enchanted so by the silver flame within. It now felt as though it had been there all along, and now only a matter of re-aquainting herself with her long departed friend. She went up the stairway to her abode, now an unwelcoming place, not hers. Quickly, Caityri gathered her travel pack, a change of clothe, bow and quivver, and scimitar.  
  
Elsewhere under the canopy of trees, another was looking about, more worriedly then Caityri herself. Aayrset G'ladnon was searching frantically for a cloak of the stars, yet already knew it wouldn't be here...this wasn't supposed to happen. all maidens pick Solara...was this a haeretic?  
  
Stop dithering, you silly fool of my sister.  
  
Aayrset whirled about, and standing before him was a woman. She was the most exquisite and ethereal apparition he had ever laid eyes on. With long, flowing blonde hair and eyes so infinite he couldn't even see their colour...infinite like the night sky, with stars. Feeling his own eyes widen at the realization, he sunk to his knees. "Elena..."  
  
Get up, knave. You thought that I would leave my only servant in this entire realm without a garb? No. I wouldn't.  
  
The apparition outstretched her hand which was holding a bundle.  
  
These are the arrows of our light. And the cloak of our way. Give these to her, Aayrset G'Ladnon.  
  
The other realmly spirit looked deeply into his own eyes with eyes that were there, but whose depth went on and on. Aayrset cringed. He didn't belong...  
  
A light laughter inhabited the room, and the woman dissapparated. Correct...you do not belong...and with that, all was darkness, except for the bizarre light cast from the bundle. He wanted to cast it away from him...hurriedly, Aayrset made his way back to the boulder with the bundle and dropped it upon the unwelcoming stone. Still feeling as if eyes watched him through the leaves of the trees, he left back to his chamber.  
  
Caityri entered the glade just as a quiet, dark figure fled from the boulder. It was G'Ladnon, she identified, and true to the word, a bundle was upon the stone. Pacing over curiously, she noticed that it was glowing radiantly. Brilliant silver flame coursed over the bundle not unlike the fire within. As she touched it, and unwrapped it, excitement flowed up her fingertips. It was a cloak, the very colour of the night sky, and shimmering with rays of the night's mysterious beams. Hooded and made of good material, it felt both warmth providing and practical travelling weight. Within the cloak was 15 arrows, each marked with the signet of En'Ithil. A glory to behold...she thought to herself as she put the arrows into her quiver, and slipped on the cloak. It felt light over her traveling clothes, and yet it also warm. Slipping the hood up, she unstrung her bow and placed the string within her pack. as she did so, the sleeves slipped down her arms, to the perfect length, as did  
the hem. Caityri shouldered her pack and grabbed her bow, her scimitar's scabbard slapping gently against her thigh.  
  
The horses in the pen started from a light sleep, and began to whicker as the dark figure approached. Caityri murmured soothing sounds, uselessly. Was there no horse that wouldn't ever over react? There was, and it was standing attentively in the corner of the pen, far off. Unseen by all except Caityri, it was the colour of her cloak-the colour of her realm. Striding over, Caityri halted, and held out her hand, palm up. The horse came over tentatively, as if considering. it circled the elf maiden, considering, and then seemed to accept what she saw. Indeed, this was a fine mare.  
  
Caityri led it to the stables, and got the horse saddled easily. Horse and girl departed the yard, and halted just outside. Caityri tied her pack and bow to the saddle, then mounted up. Such a fine mare! It felt natural between her legs, and Caityri had never considered herself a natural rider. Always behind in equestrian lessons...archery and swordfighting had always been her area of strength.  
  
Light was beginning to shed an eerie prescence throughout the glades, reminding Caityri that she must leave now. The elf maiden grasped her reins, and spurred her horse into a gallop just as the first elves were coming out of their abodes. Just in time to see me depart, she thought smirking to herself. No longer will I trouble your sunlit days, Elves.Without a look back, Caityri galloped away from the part of Solias forest that was her home...til now. Away, and into the life of unknown adventure under the guiding hand of her dedication. 


	2. A Matter of Company

The sweet shafts of nighttime light guided the rider on as she headed in the direction of Ennt, a town not more than five hundred miles from the forests of Solia. By her map which she picked up at the last crossroads, Caityri was a little less than 100 miles away. And she had been riding for miles yet...her mare rode on the night. During the day, she could travel but it felt enchroaching, like she did not belong. The silver flame was present, and yet, it could not be accessed. Thus was the curse, to feel the love and sweet triumph of her path during the day, without it truly being present.  
  
Caityri slowed her mount to a trot when she saw the forests, which held the Sea of Aerylian. Named after the honoured knight Sir Aerylian, to drink the waters was supposed to instill within the questing soul bravery and courage. "Such unwordly ignorance," caityri murmured, smiling inwardly. Humans had to believe in something, and myths like these always appeared at hand, ready to clasp the weak minded soul.  
  
Cantering into the forests, and through the trees, Caityri pondered the concept of belief. A soft shimmering awakened her from her brown studies. The waters of the sea could be seen through the trees, glistening and lovely. Oh to be alive! Caityri galloped her horse through the trees and errupted onto the shores of the giant lake, whose ends could not be seen. She got of her horse, unsaddled it, and urged it to the water. There was still much to do this night, travel-wise. Looking out over the immense body of water, Caityri was startled to find the star and moon's reflection upon the shadowy surface. Suddenly disoriented, the elf maiden had to look upward to find the real skies. Or was it down...  
  
Her eyes grew wide, and she gave a manical laugh.  
  
"My stars, my moon, you decieve me so!" Laughing, she lay down on the grainy sand, and gave a sigh of wonder.  
  
Too soon her mare trotted over and nudged her face with a wet muzzle. Rising from a light sleep, Caityri stood up and saddled up her mount again. Stoking it's soft, sleek coat with her fingertips, the elf looked up at the round moon again, and sighed longingly. So beautiful...I shall forever remember that night so long ago...was it five days ago? so long ago.  
  
On Caityri and the horse, whom she affectionately christened Nightfire went. There was still a few hours to the night on Caityri's count, and these she must ride hard. Nightfire's toned muscles rippled beneath her as she leaned forward and urged the mare on. Trees, stretches of grass, the unseen road she was upon...all entered and fled her vision in a blur. Nightfire was so magical...it seemed the horse was powered from the sky itself, and used all it's energy to the fullest extent. Caityri was barely conscious of the moon's slow journey across the heavens. As if reminding her every now and then that dawn would be approaching, it blinked into Caityri's vision, then just as soon, blinked out. That, and the breeze on her face made the ride seem dream-like. Caityri throughly enjoyed it, while it lasted.  
  
Something made her turn her eyes east ward, and she saw the tell tale signs of dawn, the rays of sun invading her cradle of enchantment. Caityri mused about her thoughts concerning the sun as she rode into the forest at the side of the road. Glancing up, Caityri saw the town of Ennt in the distance. The far off distance...across the plains. This marked the end of forest land, and she really did not feel like riding her beloved through the scorching rays. That evil sun...not evil, no not evil. What is it then?? Not admirable, yes, but certainly not evil, thinking as she demounted. Caityri shot one last glimpse at the rising sun, and shivered. Just...not preferred. She could stand in broad daylight, she knew she could. But her entire insides screamed out in the wrongness of the situation, the sense of not belonging. Turning abruptly away from the sight, Caityri hastily disappeared into the protective coolness of the damp forest. It had rained recently.  
  
Waiting out the sun and it's abhorred onslaught, Caityri gathered plants that were good as food. The berries here grew abundantly, and commonly. Caityri tasted one that was plump and green. It grew on a vine that curled around the base of a thin tree. Finding the new taste to her liking, Caityri gathered a fair quantity and put them into her saddle bags for later. Licking her lips and moving on, Caityri looked for a nice place to sleep. By her mare was a large tree that was partially hollowed out. A crack ran vertical, and was wide enough for her to poke her head in. Nothing but dry leaves was found. Securing her scimitar about her waist, caityri slipped into the tree. It was warm, and damp. Not overly so, though. Poking her head back out and realizing she forgot to unsaddle her horse, she went, and did so. That finished, Caityri slipped back in, and curled up for a much needed nap.  
  
A sense of time, and other forces, awakened the elf maiden from a peaceful, starry dream. Glimpsing through the crack, Caityri noted the hazy air. The sun was setting. Uncurling and stepping outside, Caityri stretched, and saddled up her horse again. She led Nightfire to the edge of the forest, and nodded satisfactorily at the disappearing rays. Turning her head toward the zenith of the sky, caityri noticed the first and brightest awakenings of stars. It was time to ride, and be at the city with much time to spare.  
  
Mounting, and spurring her horse off at a fierce gallop, Caityri's soul was arising. The night's sighs reached her senses. This was her domain, her realm. Her time, and here she was comfortable. No one could take this right of rule away from her, for her sisters reigned supreme in the darkness, and thus, she.  
  
A soft, far off sound drew her eyes forward again. Rays of light unseen to all but her outlined dark shapes riding ahead of her, and towards her. Drawing her hood up, Caityri made sure her scimitar was at ready and kept forth at breakneck speed. The company came closer and closer, and she realized they were mounted. Silver highlighted outlines of sword scabbards, gleaming armor, shields...This was a war company, she realized.  
  
"Hail, rider of the night! We are the noble Prince Fieran's Company." A male voice called as she looked to ride past them.  
  
Slowing her pace reluctantly due to the status of the band infront of her, Caityri halted Nightfire before the speaker.  
  
"Aaye, noble company." she said in a quietly, which reached the human's ears as naught but a whisper on the breeze. They shifted uncomfortably, and the man edged backward.  
  
"All's well, I hope." He said, with finality.She gave the barest of nods, and bowed slightly in her saddle, intending to be off. Caityri noticed with amusment the prince's eyebrows raise slightly at this so obvious dismissal of communication.  
  
"Well and good. Let's away, men." The commander called out, and Caityri circled her horse about and rode off at full speed. The Prince of Tsorin, riding away from a town this early in the eve...an oddity to be pondered at a later time.  
  
Caught up once again in the rush of celestial powers, yet sober this night unlike the last, Caityri made towards Ennt. What would she do there, the elf mused, drawing ever nearer to Ennt.  
  
Shadows played over the grassy meadows and wheat-filled fields. Shadows made by unseen casters, Caityri realized. Startled, she slowed and looked intently out over the land. Yes, they were definitely shadows, but of what? and cast from what? Shaking her head, Caityri continued on.  
  
Some time later, Caityri approached a gate guarded lackly by sleepy guards. They nodded, barely awake she knew, and let her pass.  
  
Caityri was oddly curious about the inns and taverns that were in abundance to either side of the cobbled street. Already, several drunken men were drifting about, calling out outlandish and obscenely amusing ballads. Caityri had to smile at the merry air. Everything was so carefree, it was truly different.  
  
Halting at a likely looking inn to spendthe eve at, Caityri trotted her horse around to the back. A stableboy immediately leapt to attention, and stood, admiring her mount. Caityri grinned, and flipped back her hood. He was further awwed by her un humaness.  
  
"An elf! There are several here this night!" He said, eyes wide like a little lad's.  
  
"Oh? Are there any such as I?" She smiled, winking. He shook his head, then stared longingly at Nightfire.  
  
"Her name is Nightfire." Caityri said, noting his expression.  
  
"Can i...un saddle her?" He said wistfully. Caityri laughed aloud.  
  
"Oh dear! I have just enough money for a goblet of wine and lodgings as it is! I'm sorry!" She got off, and was about to lead Nightfire to the stables. The boy tugged her sleeve hesitantly.  
  
"Please, no pay do I ask. It would be an honour to tend such a magnificient animal. Please?" He looked up through long, boyish lashes. Caityri grinned broadly, and handed him the reins.  
  
"Be gentil, she's well bred, but road weary."  
  
A smile that warmed Caityri's heart lit upon the boy's face, and Caityri strode towards the inn. Ah, it was a joy to meet people who sincerely enjoyed what they did. If only everyone could be like that little lad...the young elf maiden mused as she entered the inn. A wild change of atmosphere met her then.  
  
The noise hurt her ears, so loud since the quiet of her solitary road. The noise, and the busy happenings. But I must get a little bite to eat, Caityri thought mournfully. This would not be a peaceful evening.  
  
Finding a dark, uninhabited corner by a window, Caityri plunked herself down at a table. Distorted rays of the moon's light fell on Caityri's upturned face then, casting an gleam to any person who happened to glance her way. A lass not older than 13 years bustled over, and halted just before Caityri. Caityri turned toward the girl.  
  
Eyes and deep as the night sky stared from the shadows at the barmaid, and the young lass almost backed away.  
  
"Could I get you anything this fine eve, fair elf?" She asked with a high girlish voice. Caityri smiled to herself, so young...humans are indeed so different.  
  
"Aye, lass. I could do with your tavern's soup, and do you have meade?"  
  
"Yes, what tavern in pleasant Ennt wouldn't? So close to the elven forests we are. We recieved a shipment of good Solian wine just this morn. Care any for that?"  
  
Caityri almost fell from her chair. She'd die for a good dose of her clan's wine, it truly was renowed. Recovering her poise, Caityri grinned.  
  
"I'd really appreciate that, my thanks lass."  
  
The maid noted the furtive sparkle in the elf's eyes, which were becoming even more unsettling at that point, nodded, and hurried off. Strange folk this eve, she reflected, and shuddered.  
  
Sometime later, Caityri recieved her food. It was a welcome distraction, the utterly disgusting going-ons in the tavern were beginning to truly disgust her. Human men, did they have no honour? No sense of personal space...? Caityri hungrily spooned the thick, hot soup into her mouth. There wasn't much in the bowl, Caityri thought when she was finished, looking mournfully at the shiny bottom. But such is life, she mused as she took up her meade and sipped, thoughtfully looking out the window. The flavour immediately carried her to a different time seemingly so long ago, but in truth, only a matter of days.  
  
So vivid was the taste, she almost smelled the woodland around her, remembering when she had last drank such a drought. Breathing deep, Caityri lived in the moment, which was rapidly fading away. Sighing, and focusing her gaze again outside the window, Caityri allowed a slight smile to creep across her face. As wispy silver submerged her senses, Caityri meditated on her longing. No, she did not want to go back to her lands, what was it then?  
  
"Another time," she murmured, looking down and sipping her meade.  
  
Servant of the Fire, I call to you now.  
  
Turning her head, which felt extremely light, back to the window, Caityri looked up and out.  
  
My queen, what do you wish of me?  
  
Queen, a fitting title, though I prefer Lady. Your task is before you, in this very room.  
  
Looking about dazily, Caityri wondered what it was. Where?  
  
You silly child! Wake up! Come to...now.  
  
The lightness disappered, and Caityri was instantly awake.  
  
What do you wish of me, my Lady?  
  
Your queset, silly maiden. There are High Elves, here in this very room. They have travelled far, and have still much longer to travel. Searching they are for a certain power that would aid them in their coming quest, Caityri. You must side with them, and take up their quest. It is a matter of great importance in which I give you only one choice, to go.  
  
My lady, I give you thanks for finally telling me what my quest is, only to find that it is someone elses. Thank you.  
  
A light laughter sounded over the distance, and Caityri felt again her Lady's prescence withdraw from her senses, leaving nothing but the commanding Fires.  
  
Turning back to the disgusting room, Caityri scruntinized the crowd. Subtlely, a soft silver glow outlined several shapes sitting across the room. Putting her hood up, and praying to the stars for guidance, Caityri glided across the room, unseen but for a shaft of starfire.  
  
Hovering near the closest Elf, Caityri waited for them to notice her. A few moments later, they stopped talking, and the one closer to her slowly turned around. They all had hoods pulled up close around their faces, obviously desiring to be unacknowledged. But her Lady insisted...  
  
Coughing lightly, Caityri lowered her hood. The Elf before her flinched slightly, and got up, bowing.  
  
"Kin...sit with us, share a drink. It is always a pleasure to meet kinsfolk on the road." He sat back down, and lowered his own hood. Too, did the rest. Elves they all were, 3 men and a single, grayed woman. All smiled encouragingly, and the eldered woman removed a vacant chair to their table.  
  
"Do you have a name, child?" The woman spoke, with a voice like a river on a sunny day as Caityri sat down.  
  
"I am of the Named, High Elf." Caityri said, using the appropriate response that would show her status, and that she was a dedicant. The greyed Elf smiled warmly, nodding at the response. "Morwen Caityri En'Ithil."  
  
Her brows raised slightly. "Oh? That is a name we have not heard spoken for ages, `twas forgotten..." Caityri's Fire accented the glint in her eyes that told more than the woman was letting onto. Surprise, and curiosity. Caityri could almost hear the older's thoughts- Odd, very odd this maiden. I cannot as of yet tell if she is fazing me.  
  
Smiling inwardly, Caityri looked quietly around the table. The noise of the tavern seemed to fade, then disappear entirely as she became company to this respected group.  
  
"I am Arwen Lithlad Raa'Quessir, of the High Elven Clan Raa." She smiled, a perfect depiction of nobility. Caityri smiled back, quietly taking in all that wasn't said.  
  
The Elf on her right shifted, and Caityri turnedto him. He smiled back, a quiet smile she thought. When he spoke, his voice was like glimmering water, rippling and changing fluidly.  
  
"My name is Brethil Nim'Ohtar, of the noble order serving Lord of Silver Waters." He smiled warmly at Caityri, who nodded. He served a Lord, a lord of the sunlight. Turning to the next Elf, Caityri waited expectantly. Lithlad leaned across the table and looked into the Elve's blank eyes. He looked back, utterly stoic. Finally, he turned to Caityri. Deep blue eyes of dark looked back at her, like starless night skies. Caityri locked eyes with him. He was curious...his fair hair was silver-blonde, and shoulder length. When he spoke, his tone was careful, and dark. Like his eyes...  
  
"I am Aikanaro Moricuar, Morion en Akh'Faern." he paused, noting her reaction. Except that she wasn't surprised. Too, her Lady was absent here. With the calm eyes of her lady, Caityri looked back. She blinked and turned to the last Elf, who was staring at her. He sat up straight when her gaze fell upon him. Much younger than the rest he was, though older than herself. Smiling with a boyish charm, he winked.  
  
"And my fair name is Simpetar Varalindel, a singer of songs...amongst other things..."wink "Your beauty is so pure and young, I am glad I will be the first to make a ballad under your most beautious name...Caityri En'Ithil." the smile persisted, and Caityri blushed, though her eyes remained stern and silently appraising. Brethil shifted, and glared at Simpetar.  
  
"Simpetar is very modest of his skill, as I am sure you can tell." Lithlad said, also glaring at Simpetar. Caityri smiled, good naturedly, at Simpetar who was still smiling at herself. Shifting in her chair, she sat back.  
  
"I can tell naught a touch of modesty in his voice, Arwen Lithlad." Caityri finished, grinning. Simpetar sighed, and fell back in his chair.  
  
"Lithlad doesn't realize that upon seeing one such as yourself, my talent simply must show itself."  
  
Caityri blushed again, and Aikanaro gave a dark laugh. Brethil's eyebrows raised, and he turned to Caityri.  
  
"You are a dedicant to the praised Elena?" He asked, voice holding nothing but polite curiosity.  
  
"Aye, I serve my Lady with my soul, and her forgotten sister, Nim'Ohtar." Caityri said, instinctively glancing to the window. She longed already to be with her Lady of light.  
  
"I am a holy cleric of the Earth," Lithlad stated, gazing at Caityri and waiting for further reaction. Caityri nodded briskly, wanting only to ally herself with this company, and be off to her chambers where she could praise her Lady.  
  
"That is well and good, Arwen. You travel far, paladin and cleric, from the academies at Tsorin. What brings you so far, and with such a differing company? Not often do I meet a paladin travelling with an Elf of the Underdark, or..."she glanced at Simpetar and smiled "a minstrel."  
  
Lithlad shifted uncomfortably. "Our business is our own, Elleth." She said, after a pause. Caityri sat back, again. Smiling darkly, the disciple of Starfire looked about the table.  
  
Aikanaro straightened, and smiled at Caityri. His was of nothing...an odd void in the middle of a busy landscape. Lithlad looked warningly at him, and he paid her no heed.  
  
"We are actully preparing for a quest, a quest in which I believe we can start, now." Smiling darkly at her, his eyes stayed locked on hers.  
  
"Yes!! Would you like to join us, Caityri En'Ithil??" Simpetar asked with the eagerness of a lad. Caityri tore her eyes away from the dark eyed stare of Aikanaro to the bright green eyes of Simpetar. She grinned, still conscious of the dark elf's eyes on her. Brethil coughed, and glanced at Lithlad. She motioned with a flick of her hand, depicting a so-be-it gesture. Brethil turned to Caityri  
  
"We are in need of one with powers such as yours, and searching for years has been worth it, if only you would agree to join us. We cannot tell you more, until the morrow if bless us with your consent."  
  
"And bless you I shall with the powers of my dark Lady. She has, too, given me this quest though I know naught what it is as of now. It , then, would only be right if I were to take up arms beside you." smiling wearily, she sighed. About time...and now, she was looking to retiring for the night. Weariness was creeping like a silent killer, only waiting for a hole in her defense to open up and slip through.  
  
"Where do you hail from, mellonamin?" Lithlad said, leaning forward. Caityri's smile lessened, and she turned to the window.  
  
"I am of the starfire, and from it do I hail. The land of my birth, though, was the fairest forests of Solias."  
  
Lithlad flinched. "Do you know of a High Elf by the name of Aayrset G'Ladnon?" She asked, an odd twinge of hope in her voice. Caityri nodded.  
  
"He conducted the ceremony of womanhood, naught but a fortnight ago."  
  
Lithlad sighed, and sank back into her chair, murmuring to herself. Odd, thought Caityri.  
  
"What is your extent of skill, companion?" Brethil continued. Caityri glanced sidelong at the contemplating Lithlad, and turned to Brethil.  
  
"I am well schooled in sword and bow, and of the powers my Elena has given me, I know not their limitless glories."  
  
Brethil smiled wearily, satisfied.  
  
Caityri got up, only wanting to retire to the dark recesses of her chamber.  
  
"It is late, my friends. I only wish to give praise to my Lady, and thus must retire. I am throughly gladdened that you have accepted me into your company, and will meet you again at dawn's rays." frowning slightly at the mention of sun from her lips, Caityri bowed, and turned to the stair. Picking up her bags, she approached a lass who showed her up to a vacant room. There, she bathed, and dressed in her night attire.  
  
Sighing, Caityri lay down upon her bed. Tomorrow, she would have to travel in the sunlight, which would tax her strength. Praying to her Lady for the power to endure the next day, sleep did overcome the young elf maiden. Dreaming dreams of dark elves, paladins, minstrels and clerics, Caityri faded into the darkness. 


End file.
